


familiar

by cloudwisp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Magic, Nonbinary Eren Yeager, Other, Shapeshifting, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witch Eren Yeager, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: When Eren went to the cat shelter to adopt themself a familiar, they most certainly didn't expect to bring home a shapeshifter...





	familiar

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the ereri fluff weekend prompt "playful"
> 
> i really love this i think i did a good lol
> 
> eren uses they/them pronouns and is in their 20s in this fic, i don't support the shipping of minors and adults at all

When Eren went to the cat shelter to adopt themself a familiar, they most certainly didn't expect to bring home a shapeshifter.

They had moved out of their family home last year and settled down into their current apartment. With a stable income from their online charm selling and job at the local garden centre, Eren had decided it was finally time to find a companion to occupy the space with them.

After asking around, a friend had vouched for a shelter just outside the city, where a close friend of theirs worked. It sounded good enough to Eren. 

All the cats at the shelter ran free, coming to rub at Eren's legs, vocal and eager to be given a home. But the shyest of the lot caught Eren's eye, towards the back of the room was a black cat. It sat by itself, not bothering to greet Eren. But Eren could feel its smokey eyes, watchful and intent on following the witch's each move as they made their way around the room.

Eren must have looked interested in return, because the bouncy girl with the ponytail who had showed them inside exclaimed, “That's Scout! She was found in the street not too far from here, very quiet… She has a tendency to be a bit… Sharp, you could say. Doesn't take easily to people, but if she likes you, it's a fair match!”

Eren had nodded, interest piqued. And when they made their way closer to Scout and she met their hand halfway, Eren grinned. She was the one. And so, to the absolute delight of the female employee, they found themself asking to take Scout home, completely content with their choice.

"I really worried for her, I thought maybe no one would want her.. I even thought of taking her home myself, but I had a feeling!! I knew someone would come along and be the perfect match!" The girl rambled, voice rushing along as she prepared the adoption papers.

"I'm certain we'll get along well," Eren assured her. They couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, Scout would be happy with them, they would make sure of it. She had chosen Eren after all. 

Scout had settled in very quickly, although she had seemed quite odd the first few days... She would rub herself up against all of Eren's crystals that were scattered around the house; and every now and then, Eren would find her chewing something, only to find teeth marks in their potted herbs and missing spell supplies.

Eren had just assumed it was a natural curiosity, she was in a whole new space after all. They thought that maybe she just enjoyed the energies that came along with the plants and items. It was a pleasant thing to watch, Eren's mother had always insisted that cats could feel magic, channel it even.

But the day that Eren returned home, to find Scout missing and a naked person sprawled out asleep on their worn out sofa, things fell into place.

Their dark hair fell in a choppy bob around a face with angular eyes and a pointed chin. They had a slight frame and extremely pale skin, like the first rays of moonlight.

Two eyes cracked open at the sound of the door opening, and Eren recognised them instantly. The unmistakable grey colour with slit pupils at the centre. Scout. A human… But most certainly Scout.

“Eren, You're back.” The voice startled Eren, it was deep and clear. The human had stood up, walking toward Eren with all the usual grace of their once cat.

Eren couldn't help the almost comical widening of their eyes. “Scout? You're… Not a cat?”

“I'm also not a female and most certainly not named Scout." The human snorts, a small smile gracing their lips. "I'm male, and my name is Levi.”

“Oh! I'm so sorry,” Eren's face suddenly burned, shame heating the back of their neck and cheeks. “I had no idea. I hadn't any way of knowing..” Eren's gaze dropped to the floor, their shoes suddenly very interesting.

“I understand that, but if from now you could use my correct name and pronouns I would be grateful beyond words.” Levi stated, tone softer this time around, as if to soothe Eren's guilt. “You saved me, I can forgive you for anything from now on.”

“Saved you?” Eren had questioned, eyes looking back to Levi's own.

"I will explain to the best of my ability, Eren… But first - I haven't felt clean in months,” Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste and Eren couldn't help but smile. 

The revelation that Scout wasn't truly a cat had been a shocker, but growing up with a mother who practiced magic and told Eren stories of all kinds of creatures, it wasn't too hard to believe. Especially when they had seen the proof before them, Levi wasn't a cat, that was for certain. 

That evening, at Eren's tiny kitchen table, the two of them drank hot tea. Levi now bathed and suitably clothed, he told Eren the story of his last year or so. He had spent his time trapped in his feline form after an unfortunate run in with a warlock. 

Shortly after wandering around, barely getting by, he had been found in the street and taken to the shelter. 

Levi explained how he had been waiting for someone who practiced to pass through, anyone who could help him. The ponytail girl from the shelter, Sasha, was Levi's favourite - he wouldn't let anyone else close. Levi said how she had a raw type of magic, but he could tell she didn't know. It was clear that she didn't practice and so Levi had waited and waited. Which was when Eren came into the tale. 

Levi had sensed the Eren's magic, could tell they knew how to use it. And once back to Eren's apartment, Levi had gotten to work, ingesting spell ingredients, trying anything to set himself free from his cat form. Until one day, he had woken from a nap alongside a candle he had lit with magic and found himself restored, free to shift between human and feline form. 

Since that day, Eren and Levi had lived together comfortably. Growing ever closer, slowly but surely. A familiarity grew between them as they drank tea together, ate their meals side by side.

In the evenings Levi would curl up in Eren's lap and let the witch stroke his shiny fur, the repetitive motion soothing to the both of them. Sometimes while Levi was in human form, Eren would scratch at his freshly shaved undercut and elicit soft purrs.

Eren anticipated returning home and finding Levi sleeping on the windowsill, crystals laid out around him and glinting in the afternoon sunlight. Maybe Eren ought to have known of Levi's magic from the start, what with the way his coat shined iridescent in certain lighting, like an oil slick on the street.

Levi's soft trills in cat form, his magically deepened voice in human form. It was all perfect to Eren, the sounds washing over them and easing the anxieties of their day.

The shapeshifter had a way of bringing a calmness to Eren, his laid back nature rubbing off on them. Levi spent so much time sleeping, or sunbathing... Sunbathing while sleeping. 

His quiet kindness and consideration for Eren was constant, revealing small snippets of himself to Eren, but always listening to Eren's extensive stories with a keen ear.

But today, when Eren enters their apartment, Levi is in a mood they have never witnessed before. As soon as Eren steps into the apartment, the black cat gets up from his place on the coach and runs to meet Eren. Different, in comparison to the usual routine of Eren finding and greeting Levi.

The cat bats playfully at the laces of Eren's boots, tail waving from side to side. Laughing softly, Eren picks Levi up, burying their face in the soft fur of Levi's neck. “What're you up to, trouble?”

Levi licks their cheek, tongue rough like sandpaper but warm and soothing. Eren feels a grin spread across their face, Levi's affection making their heart skip a beat. 

After he struggles a little, Eren places Levi back onto the floor where he bolts from the living room, disappearing.

Rolling their eyes, Eren removes their boots and and jacket. When Levi finally appears again, dragging a synthetic peacock feather behind him, they lift an eyebrow in question. Levi places it at Eren's feet and stares upwards expectantly, grey eyes almost pleading.

“You're feeling playful, huh?” The witch asks, reaching down to grab the feather. 

It can't hurt to let Levi play with the feather, it hasn't any real value, other than to make the hallway less boring.

They start to wave the long feather at Levi, unable to hold in their cackles as Levi tumbles around on the floor, claws reaching for the feather. He bounces after it as Eren lifts it higher, then falls to the ground once again as Eren allows him grab it. With sharp teeth, Levi chews at the feather, tail never ceasing in its excited side to side motion.

Seemingly bored of the huge feather after a few minutes, Levi weaves between Eren's feet and mews earnestly. Eren leans down to pet Levi's head and he rolls onto his back, baring his stomach to Eren. After Levi catches the hem of their long skirt a couple of times, Eren gives in and kneels on the carpet, scratching at their cat's tummy.

“You realise you're the cutest cat I've ever met, Levi?” Eren's voice is filled with amusement, his companion's excited nature unexpected yet not unwelcome.

In response to Eren, Levi grabs their hand between his front legs and brings it to his mouth, nipping at Eren's fingers. It doesn't hurt, but it catches Eren by surprise and they pull their hand away quickly.

Levi halts in his playing, tail suddenly still and he begins to trill softly, rubbing at Eren's thighs with his head. The tone is almost apologetic and Eren smiles in reassurance. 

“It's okay, there's only a little scratch,” they hold the hand out for Levi to see and the cat inspects it intently.

Levi's little pink tongue leaves his mouth as he licks at the slight puncture in Eren's skin, and to the witch's surprise, when Levi pulls away, any trace of blood is gone - any trace of a cut at all has disappeared, healed. Amazing.

“You're full of so many surprises,” Eren states, as they shake their head, incredulous.

Levi mews in response, laying back down onto the carpet as he was before. His tail picks up that playful wagging again and Eren can't resist leaning over Levi and placing kisses to his fur.

It's on the third kiss to his soft coat that Levi shifts, his body growing larger under Eren, his hips now resting between Eren's knees. His head rests just below the witch’s own and Levi raises a single eyebrow.

“Please, do continue..” Levi smirks, his lips curling and baring slightly pointed canines.

"Y-you're sure?" Eren asks, hesitant.

Kissing Levi in cat form is just a casual kind of affection, it's completely different to this. Sure, Eren had thought of kissing Levi in this form before... But they had never felt comfortable with the idea of initiating a kiss, and Levi going along with it, due to feeling indebted to Eren. But this time Levi had asked for this to happen, requested that Eren kiss him. They're certain that they must look like a fool, completely red from the neck up.

Levi nods, eyes determined as he looks up at Eren. Not allowing embarrassment to stop them, the witch leans down into Levi's space, placing a delicate kiss to Levi's forehead.

They grin, forgetting their hesitation as they hear the tell tale sound of Levi's purring. His eyes have slipped closed, dark eyelashes resting upon pale skin. Eren thinks Levi is the most beautiful person they have ever seen.

Heart in their throat, Eren leans forwards a second time to place another kiss to the shell of Levi's ear. Two more upon his high cheekbones, caressing the pink tone blooming there.

The witch feels their own eyes slip closed, and finally Eren places a kiss on Levi's lips. It's soft and clumsy, a tentative bump of mouths. It floods Eren's chest with warmth, like sunshine filling him from the inside. 

As Eren pulls away, Levi brings his head upwards, catching the witch’s lips once more. It's less of a question this time, more of a confirmation that Levi wants this. Wants Eren.

“Thank you, Eren… For finding me, I couldn't have asked for anyone better,” Levi states, his voice hushed as it fills the space between them. “I hope to stay here, for as long as you'll want me.”

Eren rubs his nose against the tip of Levi's, a gesture of understanding. “As long as you want to stay here, you can. Always.”

Levi nods, that small smile of his tugging at the corner of his lips. And Eren can't help but lean down and press another kiss to Levi's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a weekend thing so you can find my [saturday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761890) and [sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733668) entries on ao3 too
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable!!! thanks for reading


End file.
